yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Cricky
is a Rank E, Water-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. **''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai. Biology A dark teal frog with three dark orange stripes on its head. Its mouth, chest, and stomach is white. It wears a light orange pair of shorts with a yellow string. It carries a beige pillow with white trimmings. Cricky appears to have a non-confrontational personality and is more likely to surrender rather than fight when cornered. Cricky causes the possessed to sleep in a weird position, causing their head to be in a strange alignment similar to how his head is aligned. This causes the victim to suffer from neck pains when they wake up. Profile Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Cricky is identified in Yo-kai Cricky after Nate notices that everyone in school has developed stiff necks. Although he summons Jibanyan to deal with Cricky, Cricky readily surrenders without a fight. He admits to his wrongdoing and tells them his history. While he was alive, Cricky was a wild frog who was adopted by an elderly masseuse and nicknamed "Froggy". The masseuse ran a very successful massage clinic by herself due to her skill and popularity with the customers, and even the children hung around to watch Cricky in his tank. However, a large health spa was constructed near her clinic and her customers were drawn away. Upon hearing that his owner considered closing up shop, Cricky ran out to draw in more customers but was killed in a collision with a bicycle, and woke up as a Yo-kai. He gave everyone stiff necks in hopes they would go to his owner's clinic as customers. Moved by his story, Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper decide to visit the masseuse with Cricky in tow, discovering that the masseuse renamed her clinic after Cricky's nickname, and her customers had returned to her after realizing that the health spa only used massage chairs. The masseuse admits to a young client that she considered retiring, but she remembered the energetic hopping of her pet frog and took it as a message that she shouldn't give up. Although she was saddened when "Froggy" left, she remains hopeful that he is outside drawing in customers and hopes that he will return one day. In tears, Cricky gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal, swearing to stay by his owner's side even though she can no longer see him. Yo-kai Watch 2 Cricky can be found in the Eastern River in Springdale. He can also be found in a Yo-kai spot in Mt. Wildwood Shrine. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Moveset |15|-|Single enemy}} |50|Water|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai has a crick in its neck and slowly loses HP.}} |60-157|Water|All enemies|A powerful morning shower causes damage to all enemies.}} ||-|All Yo-kai|All Yo-kai take damage while Loafing.}} Soul Etymology Origin * Cricky, or Nechigaeru, is based off of the yōkai Makura-Gaeshi (see Flippit#Orgin). In some cases and legends, those that have been possessed by Makura-Gaeshi would wake up with sore necks after their pillow has been switched in their sleep. Name Origin * "Nechigaeru" is a pun on kaeru (蛙, "frog") and nechigaeru (寝違える, "getting a stiff neck from bad sleep posture"). * "Cricky" derives from crick, which alludes to the phrase "having a crick in your neck." It also bears some similarity to croak, the sound a frog makes. * "Tortícolis" is literally "Stiff neck or Cricky" Quotes * Befriended: * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite): '"Amazing! Ribbit!" * '''Receiving food (normal): ' * '''Receiving food (disliked): * Freed from Crank-a-kai: Trivia In Other Languages * Italian: Torcirana * Spanish: Torticolis * German: Qnack * Portuguese (Brazil): Torcicolo Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sushi Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Uwanosora Tribe